


Reborn

by ShikimodKhris



Series: Reborn [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Add more as i go, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Chantry Bashing (Dragon Age), Chantry critical, Character Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Violence, fuck the chantry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikimodKhris/pseuds/ShikimodKhris
Summary: Where does one go when one life's ends? Is the life lost to empty blackness? Or do they get a second chance in another world?Veiliana Sterling a 26 year old mother of two daughters lost her life to the hands of an abusive drunken husband and fate decided to give this unfortunate woman a second chance in a new world, the world of Thedas.





	1. Prologue: In Which We Begin Anew?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo my name is ShikimodKhris but you can call me Shiki or Khris. So um I'm new to this site an this is my first fanfiction work for this site I would very much would like to know what you all think constructive criticism is welcome I would like to improve where it is needed kudos are also welcomed anyways on with the show!

**Reborn**

**Prologue: In Which We Begin Anew?**

_'It hurts'_ those were the thoughts coming from the beaten and bloody woman who laid on the cold tile floor as blood spilled out of her spilt head from where her husband pushed her in his drunken rage causing her to hit the sharp corner of the granite island counter. Then man too consumed by his rage to even care about his dying wife bleeding out to busy ranting an destroying things in the house; vase, pictures, knick-knacks, and other items where not spared in his rage. A small sob caught the attention of drifting in an out of consciousness woman, she moved her eyes to find the source of the sound; there hiding behind the doorframe well out of the raging man's sight her eldest daughter. Tears were falling out of her eyes as she tried to keep herself quite as to not catch the man that is on a rampage attention, hiding behind her was her youngest daughter fear shined through her eyes, flinching when something loud was smashed an broke.

' _Carmen, Nichole.'_ the woman tried to move her body to get up show her two daughters that she was fine to smile at them to ease their worries, but her body refuses to listen to her there was no strength left in her 

 _'No I can't leave them to this monster I can't leave them! They need me!'_ again the woman tries to move her body an again she failed it wasn't until her world went black did she realized that she died leaving her floating in a black abyss. Despair clawed at the woman's being, her sobs echo into the void unheard by anyone no one to scream at her to be quite or to hit her to shut her up. She didn't know how long she was there in the darkness floating consumed by despair for her daughters who were left with the monster that is their father, but the next thing she knew everything went white blinding her sight. The once silent world was now filled with sound; strange people looked down at her confusion crossed her face as she stared at the strangers dressed in what she could described as medieval style like clothes.

 _'Didn't I die? An who are these strange medieval actors? Where am I? Where are my daughters!?'_ she thought as she looked around the room looking for her two children when she couldn't find them she begins to panic. There was a baby crying somewhere in the room, the woman would have been concerned for the crying babe if she wasn't more worried about finding her daughters.

"Congratulations, my Lady and Lord is a healthy baby girl" came a woman voice which drew the woman's attention her noticing the long pointed ears that she had

 _'_   _What a professional looking make-up it almost looks real.'_ the confused woman thought

" Would you like to hold her milady?" the elven woman asked the woman who looked worn and exhausted laying in what looked to be a queen size bed, who gave a small tired smile and nodded.

"If you don't mind I would like to hold her" the tired woman said, with a small nod to the woman laying in bed the elven woman then bent down and picked up the baffled woman who freaked when the strange elf woman picked her up and walked her over to were the laying woman was.

 _'What the hell I'm a grown ass woman an this woman looks like she couldn't even lift me! How is she carrying me like I'm a baby?!'_ as the strange woman was walking toward the woman in the bed the fussing woman in the elf's arms spotted her reflection in a mirror hang on the wall making the woman fall still in the woman's arms for in it she saw that she was no longer the late twenties woman with auburn hair no she found herself staring at a new born infant staring back at her with shock and confusion etched on to her face. Once the elven woman reached the bed she handed the now infant woman to what she now guess is her new mother. She got a good look at her this time she had strawberry blond hair and had brown green hazel eyes slightly tan skin she smiled at the babe in her arms, there was a man standing by her side he had dark hair with blue eyes an pale skin he too was smiling down at her.

"Welcome little one you gave us quite the scare with the silence you gave us we feared the worst." the man said as he gently stroked her fine haired fuzz of a head it was then that the new born realized something that she will have to deal with for the rest of her newly made life.

Veiliana Sterling died back on Earth, but Solona Amell was born in Thedas.

An so a life was taken, but a new life was given. 


	2. Chapter One: In Which One Adjust to a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veiliana tries to adjust to her new life as well as her new name, as well as witnessing the beginning of the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit Veiliana is my canon warden she was my first ever warden, but for story wise I'm using the canon name that the game gives the wardens. So for the next few chapters will be about Veiliana adjusting to her new life. Also according to the DA lore the human mage warden was said to be one out of five children from Revka Amell all in which her children had magical talents, but I don't know weather they were the first born or not because the chantry don't place relatives together in the same Circle so I'm going to have Veiliana as the second child. Also there is a hidden easter.

**Reborn**

**Chapter One: In Which One Adjust to a New Life**

** Five months later after being reborn **

****Veiliana stared at the stuff plush toys that her new parents have given her, well they are more or less hand me downs from her older sibling who is five years older than her, there were some newer toys as well. She had relearned to sit up now she is trying to relearn how to talk on her own which seem to have an impression on her 'mother' and 'father'.

"Solona what are you doing sweetie?' Veiliana looked up at the woman who she now knew as Revka Amell and is her mother in this new life; it still takes Veiliana some time to realized that she is no longer named Veiliana, but Solona. Veiliana just stared at the woman who picked up one of the stuffed toys and tried to get her to play with it, but she didn't take it she just stared at the woman and tried to convey that she doesn't wish to be babied; it seems to have done nothing but make the woman coo and smile at the toddler.

 _'Ugh I hate this I'm no toddler I'm in my late twenties for heaven sakes! I can do plenty of things on my own as she can see I've been working hard in sitting up on my own and teaching myself to talk.'_ Veiliana thought annoyedly; sadly for now she has to endure the circumstances for now at lest.

"Mama" came a young boy's voice, Revka turned and looked to her eldest son Daylen; his mother turned and smiled at him an motions for him to come over to were she and Veiliana was, he did an smiled at both his mother an baby sister. The boy was a miniature version of his father.

"What is it Daylen?" Revka asked still trying to get Veiliana to play with one of the toys, while Veiliana watched the boy her 'brother' in this world since in her past life she was an only child so she never had the joy of having siblings so this is a new experience for her.

"Can I play with Solona." the boy asked staring at his mother an sister who looked away from his gaze as Revka stood up from her crouching position.

"Of course maybe you can get her to play while I go an finish up a couple of things." the strawberry blonde woman said as she pats his head and starts to walk out of the room with grace and poise, another thing Veiliana has learned is that her new family the Amell's are some kind high class elite noble family in a place called Kirkwall.

"Look Solona I have your bunny would you want to play with it?" Daylen ask holding up the toy snapping Veiliana out of her thoughts, she didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings by ignoring him like she has been with the adults in the family.

 _'I guess my maternal instincts are still kicking even as a baby.'_   she thought as she reached for the toy making her older brother smile brightly at the sight of his sister reaching for the toy he chosen for her.

**Eight months after being reborn**

The moment Veiliana was able to walk again she made a beeline to the Amell's study room, just because she was a toddler doesn't mean she had the mind of one. She vaguely remembers where it was since she only caught glimpses of said room when the nurse.

maid was carrying her to and from rooms, she had some difficulties in opening the door to inside room on her own. Luckily her 'father' seems to be working on paperwork when she tried in vain to open the wooden door to the study, making him open it in wonder what was outside the room making the noise not seeing anything at first his gaze then went downwards when something brushed pass his legs to get inside the room only to see his daughter toddling into the room and heading to one of the few bookshelves. Veiliana could only reach the first two rows on the bottom of the bookcase, but that was fine with her she could wait to read the rest of the books as she grows taller.

"What are you doing Solona?" her 'father' ask her as she looked at the man Spurius Amell was his name.

"Book." Veilinan said returning her gaze to the bookcase that holds all the information she needs to know of this new world she lives in, she learned to formed words again by six months although she can't make proper sentences yet she knew she will soon an hopefully she can convey to the Amells that she can look after herself.

"I think those are a little beyond your understanding little one." Spurius said to the toddler as she pulled out 'The History of Thedas.' and went to one of the plush chairs that were placed in the room, lifting and crawling herself and the book into the chair opening the book to the first chapter of the book and began to read from its content.

  
**Three year after being reborn**

Veiliana stared at her reflection in on of the foyer windows she didn't look too different from her past life the only difference was her hair was slightly darker brown in coloring, but when sunlight hits it gave off a coppery coloring rather than a reddish color and instead of muddy brown eyes she ended up with Revka's eyes other than that no other differences could be fond.

"Messere Solona are you okay? Are you unwell?" came a woman's voice making Veiliana turn her sight to the voice which happens to be the elven woman who also delivered her and her younger twin siblings who were just recently born just only three months again.

"I'm fine Selwyn." Veiliana said to the woman, although she didn't know if she was happy that she no longer has to remember her new name or upset that she is slowly forgetting her old name.

**Five year after being reborn**

Veiliana was heading to the marketplace with Selwyn, she offered to help the elven woman with the errands which the woman tried to refuse her offer which Veiliana stubbornly held her ground and insisted she come an help the woman at lest carry a few of the items she had to pick up for the Amell family. It may looked strange to some of the Hightown residents for a noble child to walk beside an elven servant as if they were equals, when the servant should be walking a few paces behind the noble, which Selwyn tried to do but anytime Veilina saw the older woman slowing down her steps she slowed to match her pace after a while the elven woman gave up and let Veiliana do as she wish.

"What's our first stop Selwyn?" Veiliana once they come to the market district of Hightown, the elven woman looked down at her

"Well I need to pick up your mother's packages that she order a couple a weeks ago at the apparel shop" Veiliana nods at the woman and headed to the stall with the elf, once there Selwyn handed the merchant a piece of paper so they would know what family she was serving and working for. While that was going on Veiliana stood by the elven woman and looked around the market district it wasn't really all that big, still it would do Veiliana no good to wonder

 _'No telling who might be lurking in the shadows waiting to steal a noble's child, best to be vigilant and be cautious.'_ she thought as she went back to keeping watch, until she spots something or rather someone

  _'Leandra? What's she doing here? I she was under house arrest by her folks for well Selwyn and Daylen interrupted me before I found out what for. So what is she doing here?'_ Veiliana tried to get a good look to see where she was going an saw her going over to a man in robes over towards the exit of Hightown that lead into what Selwyn showed once on the Kirkwall map when she was still learning of this world to be Lowtown. 'creative names.' Veiliana said sarcastically to Selwyn who had to hide a small smile.

 _'I have to see who that man is'_ making sure Selwyn was still distracted Veiliana quietly move to were the two people where and hide behind one of the pillars in the market so she could listen in on what they were saying 

"Okay everything is all set one of my brothers contacts has a boat for us to leave Kirkwall." that was Leandra's voice Veiliana listened in wondering why her cousin was leaving Kirkwall with a strange robed man she had to get a better look at the man so as stealthily as she could she peeked around the pillar to see what this man looked like. Surprisingly he didn't look shady just a very pale man with freckles splattered across his cheeks and nose and vibrant green eyes.

"Then we must hurry before the Templars see us." he had a deep voice it sounded nice, but Veiliana had know why her cousin was leaving did it have to do with be under house arrest by her family? Without really thinking it through she stepped out behind the pillar.

"Leandra?" Veiliana said her voice high in pitch but not enough to hurt the ears, her announcement startled both her cousin and the strange man in robes. Her cousin gasped at the sight of her.

"Solona! Wh...what are you doing here unsupervised?" Leandra said, panic an worry crossed her face from what Veiliana saw an concluded that she was panicking due to being found and worried for Veiliana's safety.

"I'm not alone I came with Selwyn to help her with some errand. Why are you leaving? Who is this man?" She asked her cousin who looked a little lost, Veiliana figured she didn't know how to tell her what with her having the body of a five year old even though Veiliana herself knew her mind was that of a thirty-one year old.

"Leandra you can tell me I'll understand what ever it is you tell me, beside you should know I have a better understanding than most children." which was true when their parents told them that they would be getting new siblings, Leandra and her family were there for the news as well and Daylen in wonder and innocently ask where babies came from. Without missing a beat Veiliana explained about the process and the development of a baby and how they were made. She didn't get too far into her explaining of that part, Revka stopped her and told her that it wasn't appropriate topic to talk about. Leandra looked torn between telling her and just making up something, however it was the man that answered one of the questions.

"Hello Solona my name is Malcolm Hawke, I've heard so much about you from Leandra." he come down to her level so that they could be eye level with Veiliana, she felt like this man Malcolm saw into her soul an saw who she really was in that moment.

"We are leaving Kirkwall to start a new life together." he finished; he didn't have to tell her anymore than that she knew why they fell in love regardless of their class differences an this is what they have to do to stay together and be happy.

"Then I wish you two the best of luck" she stared the man down an gave him the most scariest face her five year old body could make an have it feel freighting.

"You best take good care of my cousin cause if I hear you have abused her I'll hunt you down myself and end you." Malcolm gave a small laugh and stood up and gently patted her head affectionately.

"I wouldn't want to cross such a powerful and protective young lady." he gave her a warm smile 

"Your going to do something great one day I can feel it I don't know what it will be, but its going to be great and life changing." Veiliana nods her head then took a small step away from the couple.

"Good luck to you both then and take care of each other." the couple nods and gave one small wave goodbye to Veiliana then left Hightown's area once gone Veiliana turned to look for Selwyn she didn't have to look far for she saw the elven woman looking round the district in worry for her. Taking a step towards the woman Veiliana called out to her.

"Messere Solona where did you run to child you made me worry!" Veiliana saw the worry and fear in the elven woman's eyes an she felt guilty for making her feel that, she couldn't tell her about Leandra or Malcolm leaving that would draw trouble to them so she had to lie to the woman.

"I'm sorry Selwyn I saw cat and wanted to pet it I didn't mean to scare you by running off like that." Selwyn let out a sigh from her answer, but gave a small smile.

"I suppose your like any other child that see a cat then." the woman gave a small chuckle at that. 

"Come let us be on our way we have a few more places to be." Veiliana nods and follows the woman and spoke.

"Let me carry some of those for you as an apology then."

**Six years after being reborn**

For some unknown reason Veiliana felt like something bad was going to happen she can feel it in her gut and if her gut feeling was right, which in her past life it always was right something terrible was going to happen. Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from Daylen's room, wondering what was happening she ran to her brothers room the door was opened peering inside she saw Spurius their father and Revka their mother in her brother's room with said boy in there as well, but there was something in his hands floating and a big smile on his face and a proud look in his eyes. However there wasn't anything put horror on their parents faces, finally noticing Veiliana her older brother grin widens.

"Solona look! I made fire appear!" he sounded so proud which to Veiliana performing real magic is amazing, but from her readings on this world she knew that this was something people feared the most that would happen to their family that one of their children will be born with magic and be taking away to be locked in a prison from her understanding about the Circles.

"I must going inform the Templars." came Spurius's voice which in turn made Revka fall to her knees and weeps as the man left, Veiliana walked over to the weeping woman who was kneeling on broken pottery which must have fallen when someone bumped into it she didn't know what to say to her so she ended up hugging the woman, Daylen looked at his mother and Veiliana in confusion the fire in his hands died away he too came over to were his weeping mother was.

"Mama what's wrong why are you crying?" he asked, his question only made the woman cried harder.

"Messere Solona, please come with me." Selwyn said from the door way Veiliana looked to the elven woman

"But Mother needs me." she said which made Revka look to Veiliana

"Go with Selwyn, Solona." her mother said Veiliana looked to the woman she knows that feeling of not wanting to be seen weak an broken in front of one own children, she was in Revka's shoes once with her own daughters; respecting Revka's wishes she went with the elven maid. They were heading to the twins room and Veiliana spoke then.

"Daylen will go to Kirkwall's Circle won't he." Selwyn nods to her question and sighs

"I'm not surprised you would know that since from a young age you had the desire to learn anything you could find." the woman looks at Veiliana

"I suppose we are going to keep the twins entertained then so they don't see what's going on." she asked and Selwyn nods

"Yes they are too young to understand." Veiliana nods she found that be for the best as well.

"I understand." Once they made it to the twins room the two toddlers looked up from their toys a bright smile appeared on the three year old's faces and the ran to both their sister and nursemaid.

"Sister! Selwyn!" the two boys cheered happily

"Hello Caius" Veiliana said looking at the boy on her left who looks just like Revka a splitting image in fact.

"Amos." she then looks to the boy on her right he had Spurius's hair but Revka's eyes a good combination of the two.

"Is there room for two more people to play with you two?" she asked her little brothers who beamed happily at her.

"Yeah!" and so Veiliana and Selwyn played and entertained the two boys they played with them for several hours until both boys could no longer keep their eyes opened, Selwyn went to put them down for a nap. Once they were tucked in their cots Veiliana and the elven woman quietly left the room, as they head to the front of the estate they heard sobbing outside looking at each other they went to get closer and out the window in the foyer Veiliana stopped Selwyn and pointed to what she see. Following her finger the woman saw what Veiliana was pointing to, Revka out in the streets and they both knew that they just lost one member of the family.


	3. Chapter Two: In Which Magic Protects the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veiliana protects the weak but it backfires on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um there will be an explanation as to why I keep using Veiliana's name instead of Solona in this chapter so if people are confused as to why I keep using Veiliana it will be explained just thought I'll let you guys know.

**Reborn**

**Chapter Two: In Which Magic Protects the Weak**

A year has passed since Daylen was taken to the Kirkwall Circle and Veiliana noticed the change in Revka Amell's demeanor; were she was once a social butterfly now she became a sad woman who hides from the world. It seems there was more than one change in the Amell family gossip and rumors seem to be spreading in the noble class about the Amells as to what they were Veiliana had no way of knowing. Sighing to herself Veiliana begins to write in a journal that she has and kept the content inside hidden way from the rest of the family and away from the servants, who Veiliana notice where all elves she asked Selwyn when she was able to talk why that was an to her understanding from the elven woman's explanation while omitting some of the details the elves are treated unfairly and poorly and in some cases treated as slaves and second class citizens. As she finished writing the things going on in her family she signed the end of the page with her name not her new name, but her old name in her past life. Just because she accepts her new name and new life it doesn't mean she is willing to give up who she was once before, so to help her remember who she was before she asked for a journal from her family which they did. Before it was used to make notes to help her better understand the world, now after what happened to Daylen it became used for recording the change in the Amell family. Setting the quill aside and closing the ink pot Veiliana and pushed away from her desk that sat in front of the window in her room, she then left her room in search for Selwyn and Spurius for today was a special day for Veiliana for it was her Naming Day. Which seems to be the equivalent to birthdays, which understandably makes sense since medical technology and health safety aren't as advance as to the ones in her world, the twins and her newest sibling her sister didn't get a name until they were at least a month old to see if they have survived. Veiliana went to Tareza's room and there was Selwyn caring for her sister and not Revka or Spurius the parents of said child which in honesty they didn't take care of her or the twins and she was willing to bet they didn't raise Daylen either. Which is why she doesn't see them as her parents if anything they were just the people who gave her a second life, however Selwyn took care of her and her siblings granted it was probably because it was her job to but she was more of a mother figure than Revka ever was.

"Selwyn how's she doing?" she ask the elven woman who had just finished putting Tareza down for a nap and the older woman smiled at Veiliana

"Hello Messere Solona, Happy Naming Day." Selwyn said as she gives the girl a hug which Veiliana accepts the hug.

"Thank you Selwyn, can you tell me were the twins are?" she asked the elven woman who nods her head.

"Yes Messere Spurius took the twins with him to the De Vitellias Estate. He said he and the boys will be back in time to celebrate your Naming Day."

"Why did he take the boys?" Veiliana asked the elven woman shrugs.

"I do not know maybe it was and excuse for getting someone a Naming Day gift?" the older woman smirks and Veiliana blinks for a moment then grins.

"Maybe they did who knows, but there is only one gift I want that only you can give me Selwyn" the elven woman looked at her in confusion and asked.

"An what might that be?" Veiliana begins to bounce on the heels of her feet and answered the woman.

"I want to visit the Alienage." Selwyn sighed at that.

"Your still asking to see the Alienage your very stubborn Solona I don't know who you go that from." Veiliana smirks and hugs the woman again.

"Come on Selwyn you can ask Mihsa to watch and care for Tareza while you take me to the Alienage" Selwyn shakes her head then pulls the seven year old away from her.

"Why do you want to see the Alienage for anyways?" the older woman asked as Veiliana looks at her.

"The reason why?" Veiliana asked the woman who nods her head, Veiliana then looks Selwyn and stared at her straight in her eyes.

"I want to see if there is something I could do to possibly help those in the Alienage."

"Messere…" Selwyn looked at her with well Veiliana couldn't really put her finger on what emotion the elven woman shown finally the elven woman sighed.

"Fine I'll have Mihsa take over caring for little Tareza." Veiliana grins an hugs the elven woman again.

"Thank you Selwyn! Your the best Mom ever!" there was a long silence that followed after Veiliana said that which made her quickly let go of the older woman.

"Selwyn I-I'm sorry it just slipped out I just." Veiliana stuttered out her face flushed in embarrassment, soon a small chuckle slips out of the elven woman a fond smile appeared on her face as she pets Veiliana's head affectionately.

"Thank you Messere Solona for thinking of me as such." Veiliana give a small smile in return and hugs Selwyn who returns the hug.

**Lowtown**

Veiliana stayed close to Selwyn the moment they entered Lowtown, it was like Hightown but much more shabby an run down there were stalls that sold clothes and trinkets the whole works like that in the market district in Hightown.

"Now stay close to me Messere Solona" the elven woman said holding her hand to keep her close.

"Of course Selwyn." Veiliana said as they pass by a building that had a statue or whatever it was hanging upside down by rope, turning down a corner and down a few steps they soon came to small little area that had little buildings clustered together.

"Is this really were they live." anger slowly starts to fill Veiliana "packed into clustered buildings l-like cattle or tuna!"

"Yes Messere we elves we don't have the privilege like humans do we are just nothing." Selwyn said looking at Veiliana who looked upset by what the elven woman said.

"Why just because your ears are pointed Selwyn you have just as much of a right to have good things as us, you and many other elves deserve to have better in life!" the older woman looks to the angry and upset seven year old and hugs her.

"Oh Messere, the world will never give us that chance." Veiliana was about to say something when Selwyn pulls away from her.

"Come along now Messere we best start heading home now." she said as she as she took a hold of Veiliana hand and begins to walk them back to the estate, sighing to herself Veiliana just followed the older woman back to their home. When they were about to pass by the building with the hanging statue someone ran into Selwyn causing the elven woman too fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going bloody knife ear." came a voice which Veiliana noticed was a man's as she helped Selwyn up, hearing the slur Veiliana grew angry and stood up and stared the man down with a heated and angry gaze.

"I believe you should be the one to be watching where you're going, you did run into her." Veiliana said glaring at the man as best she could for a seven year old child, the man looked to be some nobleman's son who was looking for entertainment with out his fun being discovered and bring shame to his family.The man looked at Veiliana in amusement an laughs at her being so close to the man she can smell the alcohol from his breathe, it sent a cold shiver down her spine it brought back the memories of her drunken husbands rage and destruction as well as her death by his hands.

"Oh think your so tough protecting this knife ear?" the man asked in amusement as his glaze then went to look at Selwyn with a wicked look, which Veiliana did not like what so ever and she stood in the nobleman's line of sight blocking the elven woman while said woman look horrified by the fact Veiliana was putting herself in harm's way for her sake.

"Well if you excuse us we have to be going now." Veiliana said as she stood closer to Selwyn and grabbed a hold of her hand give a somewhat polite 'goodbye' they started to walk away when then man grabbed both Veiliana and Selwyn pulling them away from each other making Veiliana fall to the ground.

"I'm not done yet with this knife ear." the man said as Selwyn tries to get away from the man, propping herself up Veiliana looked at the man who was trying to force himself on a terrified Selwyn. The anger that Veiliana felt came back full force it bubbled and raised within her, something within her hummed whispering for her to protect those who could not protect themselves telling her she has the power to do so. Standing to her feet Veiliana glared at the man and yelled.

"You leave her alone!" with the last words leaving her lips the man was blown away from Selwyn making him land on the ground and ice crept over his arms an legs trapping him from running away. There was a silence in the once busy and loud district everyone was staring at Veilinana who looked a bit puzzled by what just happened, but it was Selwyn who broke the silence as she came to her.

"Solona what did you do? Do you know what you have done?" the elven woman ask fear was evident in her voice, truth be told Veiliana did although she didn't know how she did it but she did know what she did. Veiliana used magic to protect Selwyn from that nobleman, but no one was going to cheer for her noble deeds for protecting someone from a scumbag that much she knew as well as the fact she would be going to the circle once someone notifies the Templars. Looking down she spoke quietly so that only Selwyn could hear her.

"Take care of the twins and my sister they are going to need you more than ever now." Veiliana accepted her fate, but she was going to make sure her siblings would be taken care of.

 


	4. Chapter Three: In Which Veiliana Runs into a Setback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veiliana is facing some difficulties in her studies at the Circle in Ferelden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo we are in Ferelden we are not quite at the beginning of origins yet just a couple chapters until we get there for now enjoy Ferelden Circle life! Also I added three new tags cuz FUCK THE CHANTRY!! THEY SCREWED OVER EVERYONE IN THEDAS!

**Reborn** ~~**  
** ~~

**Chapter Three: In Which Veiliana Runs into a Setback**

Three months have passed since Veiliana was brought to the circle, at first she thought she would be sent to the Kirkwall Circle be reunited with her older brother Daylen; however it seems that wasn't the case since it seems that relatives like siblings are not placed in the same circle meaning they had to send her to another circle, so now here she was in Ferelden. The circle is a tower built on the lake 'Lake Calenhad' she was told when she asked for the name when they had to ferry her across the lake to even get to the tower. The moment they brought her into the tower they took as a sample of her blood and put it in a vial, wondering what they wanted her blood for she asked but didn't get an answer for they just scurry her along and put her in a room that had six to seven bunk beds in one room and a chest at the foot end of them. There were a few children in the room they turned to look at the 'new kid' that Veiliana dubbed herself, an older woman came and greeted Veiliana and asked for her name which she gave the woman introduced herself as Ellana she had Veiliana the clothes that she was carrying her. Thank the woman and went to one of the private folding screens that was pushed to the corner of the room Veiliana quickly got changed into the blue robes. Once she was done changing she then asked Ellana what she should be doing now which she said she would be taught by one of the senior enchanters, that was her very first day. Now she has a routine that she has to follow with the other mage children they begin with morning prayers with chantry sisters and mother, Veiliana learned early on while living with the Amells didn't really have any love for the Chantery also the fact that the said religion is nothing more than a joke. She saw what it really was a means for oppression an excuse for someone to go on a conquest to rule the world under the disguise of spreading the religion so yeah she wasn't going to swallow any of the chantry's bullshit. After morning prayer was a few hours of studying and then after lectures from one of the senior enchanters as well as the basic of magic. Then afterwards they were left to study on their own so Veiliana decided to look for books to read to help her better understand her magic she scanned the shelves of books and found some that would give her insight on the type of magic she could perform titled 'The Four Schools of Magic' one for Entropy, one for Spirit, one for Primal, and the last one for Creation. Veiliana was about to take the one on creation magic off the shelf when on of the senior enchanters saw her and stopped her taking the book from her hands telling her that the book she was getting was beyond her understanding and that they would find her one that was on her level grumbling Veiliana let the enchanter find her a book when they came back they handed her a children's book called 'Martha's Adventures in the Fade.' a book about the Fade did interest Veiliana since mages can shape it from what she heard so she took the book and sat at one of the tables by a fireplace and beginnings to read from it. However midway through the book Veiliana grew disgusted by what she was reading in the book it depicted demons as cute smiling monster, angry she looked around to see if anyone was watching her when it was clear she threw the book into the fireplace watching the book burn in delight. Now normally she would never even dream of burning books, but that one just disgusted her mainly for the fact that it was sending a message that these are fun things while saying that their magic is a curse after tearing away a child from their home. Thinking there might be more books like that one made her stomach twist in to knot so she decided to go on a hunt for those books and destroy them when on one was looking. So during her free time she set about trying to find anymore disgusting books like that so far she found five more books like that, when she wasn't hunting those awful books down she was reading actually helpful books like the creation book that she tried to read the first time and the spirit magic book maybe a little of the entropy book as well. Now as she laid in her bed a small form of excitement was building up inside her for tomorrow's lesson her group will be getting to use staves to practice their magic with for the first time and Veiliana couldn't wait she wondered what spell they would learn first closing her eyes Veiliana drifted off to sleep.

The next day Veiliana followed the other children to morning prayer which she rolled her eyes at the one of the sister's sermons she couldn't wait for it to be over with so she can get to the real excitement of her day. After the sermon the children went to where they normally do their lectures where one of the senior enchanters gave out practice staves to the group with the help of an enchanter. Veiliana was excited as she held the wooden staff in her hands, the enchanter told them they would be learning the spell called arcane bolt that they would using metal training dummy as a target that they got permission to use from the Knight Commander. Veiliana watched as the senior enchanter showed how to use and perform the spell, once they were done demonstrated they asked the children to come up one by one to perform the spell Veiliana watched as one by one each child performed the spell some with very little trouble and some who were having difficulties the first try but after two or three times they succeed. Finally it was Veiliana's turn Veiliana stood in front of the dummy a couple paces away she constructed her mana to have it travel through her arm and hand to flow out of the staff she felt her magic flow from her arm to her hand but it never flowed to the staff in her hands puzzled Veiliana dropped her constructing and looked to the enchanter who just told her to try again which she did, again the same thing happened and again she tried again and again she failed. Veiliana grew frustrated after the seventh attempt and failure some of the children began to whisper to each other she can only guess she's the one they are talking about even the enchanters started to look annoyed by her.

"Solona are you even trying!" the Enchanter asked her as she huffs.

"Of course I am! I can feel it flowing to my hands, but after that nothing!" she snapped lowering the staff she was annoyed by the fact she can feel the magic, but she couldn't even cast a simple spell.

"Everyone your all dismissed expect for Solona." the Senior Enchanter said as the other children left leaving Veiliana alone with the enchanters, which they made her keep trying to perform the spell until she was able to cast it unfortunately she wasn't able to soon they had to send her away to rejoin her group for evening dinner. Once Veiliana entered the dining area after getting her meal she heard whispers, it seems her group was talking about her to her other peers all whispering on how much of a failure she was no doubt. Not wanting to deal with anyone Veiliana found a table that was empty a took a seat as she looks around the room, spotting four templars in the room it feels a bit weird to have someone constantly watching over her but she suppose it can't be helped since the Chantry used fear to make people be afraid of those with magic another reason she does like the religion. Picking at her food Veiliana sighed as she begins to go deep in thought.

' _Why can't I use magic? I used it before to protect Selwyn from that creep noble so why can't I use it holding a staff?'_  as Veiliana continued her deep thoughts everyone was leaving the dining area it wasn't until one of the stationed Templars shooed her away did she realized that she was the only one left in the room, she then went to go clean up her dishes once that was done she then went to her room that she was sharing with six other children going to her assigned bed, laying down on the stiffen mattress Veiliana sighs as a Templar came and told them 'lights out' as someone blew out the candle in the room went dark Veiliana stared up at into the dark sighing once again she closed her eyes and thought.

' _Tomorrow is a new day today was only one set back, I can overcome this just one step at a time'_  and with that Veiliana fell in to a dream filled sleep.


	5. Chapter Four: In Which a New Friend is Made in a Dream and Advice is Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veiliana meets a new friend, but they aren't what she expected they do give her some advice to help her.

**Reborn**

**Chapter Four: In Which a New Friend is Made in a Dream and Advice is Given**

Veiliana opened her eyes she was staring up a pale white wall as sunlight shone through which confused her for a moment.

'Odd the room I'm in doesn't have a window so how can sunlight be shining in?' looking around the room from her bed she froze, she stared at the bedside table that had a picture of her and what she looked like in her old life and her two daughters. Bolting up from the bed she stared at the picture for a moment and then glared at it and waved her hand over the room that was once hers in her past life soon begins to dissolves and fades away leaving behind a rocky landscape and the sky a bit disoriented. Standing up from the ground Veiliana took in her surroundings in wonder.

'I guess its true about mages entering the Fade through dreams' she thought looking around she furrowed her brows a little

‘so where are the supposed demons that prey on the mages then?' not seeing any monstrous forms about she decided to explore the Fade just to learn more and to learn the secrets it carries. Veiliana starts to make the trek in the fade finding the landscape fascinating upon find floating rock, and just marveling the laws of physics when she starts to walk up the side of a wall. Veiliana couldn’t help her excitement she was in a place that was just filled with untold secrets, she wondered if the Fade had its own library that she could use to find the knowledge she needs in order to help her with her magic. As Veiliana was thinking of a library stones begin to float and start to create a stairway up to one of the floating rocks above her curious she went up the stairs, once at the top Veiliana gasped at the sight of bookshelves and a table with a few chairs with it. Cautiously she walks over to the books and looks around wondering if she made the books appeared or if a demon did and is just waiting for her to let her guard down so it can over power her, while deep in her thoughts a voice spoke up and startled her.

“Your more than welcome to the books here it's nice to have someone seeking knowledge rather than being fearful and seeking things that catches unwanted attention.” turning to look for the source of the voice Veiliana saw a transparent womanly figure, Veiliana stared at the figure in wonder.

“You don’t look like a demon are you a spirit?” she asked which the woman gives a small chuckle and smiles.

“I am, I am a Spirit of Knowledge” it replies which made Veiliana scrunch up her eyebrows in thought

“I’ve never heard of a Spirit of Knowledge.” Veiliana mused

“Most never heard of us we rarely show ourselves to mortals there’s hardly anyone to seek the knowledge most are content with what they already know.” the spirit answered the mage who nods her head in understanding.

“Makes sense I suppose stubborn people rarely wish to learn new knowledge if it means throwing away what they once thought to be the truth of the world.” Veiliana then heads over to the bookcase and scans the many books it holds, while looking Veiliana asked the spirit a question.

“So do you carry all knowledge or just specific types of knowledge?” she watched the spirit for its reaction finding nothing threatening about it she waited for its answer which she didn’t have to wait for too long.

“Knowledge isn’t limited to one specific type.” Veiliana nods at its answer.

“Fair enough I just wanted to be sure what type of knowledge you knew.” Veiliana then went back to her search in books, once she found a few books she went to the table and begins to read from her pile she is staring off with. After a while the spirit asked.

“What caused you to seek knowledge here in this place?” Veiliana hums in thought at the question then answers

“I started seeking it at a very young age so I could better understand this world I now live in.” she said without much thought to what she said 

“This world?” the spirit asked, making Veiliana sigh so she begins to the spirit everything how she was a different person and lived a different life from the one she lives now and how she believes she may have been reincarnated into this life. 

“Fascinating that would explain why your control over this realm is stronger than most of your fellow mages because you learned that you hold the power in this realm not those that prey on you from your previous life.” the spirit said after Veiliana finished

“If that's the case then how come I can’t cast magic with a staff?” Veiliana asked the spirit hoping maybe they might have some answers for her on that matter.

“Maybe its because its a blocker for you rather than a tool like it is for most of your peers” Veiliana thought for a moment then nods.

“Makes sense, but how is that possible does it have anything to do with being from a different life?”

“It's possible.” the spirit said which made Veiliana groan

“How am I suppose to use magic then? If I can’t cast magic they may think Selwyn was the one who is a mage and I don’t want her to have this fate she already has enough trouble as it is.”

“Don’t use a staff then.” the spirit said as if it was an easy fix which now that Veiliana thought about it, it was an easy fix

“Huh, I suppose I could do that, but the problem is I may come across as a threat to the Templars and they may just end up killing me because I’m too powerful to left alive regardless if I’m a child in their eyes.”

“Then find a way to make yourself not a threat. You are a smart girl that much is clear.” Veiliana smiles at the spirit.

“Thank you Knowledge your advice is appreciated, your probably my first friend here since my coming to the Circle.” Knowledge dips their head.

“Think nothing of it, now come back anytime you wish so until then, have a good day.” and with that Veiliana awoken back into the real world back in the dark tower in a room crowded with bunk beds with many children waking up to a new day.

  



End file.
